Benutzer:Gearbram
ITOU JUNJI KYOUFU MANGA COLLECTION- *Die langen Haare im Dachboden (Geschichte) - Horror: Chiemis Haare *Die Zustimmung (Geschichte) - Horror: Misuzu *Das Wespennest (Geschichte) - Horror: Wespenjunge *Sterbende Jugend (Geschichte) - Horror: Schönheitsepidemie *Kopflose Skulpturen (Geschichte) - Horror: Kopflose Skulpturen *Der fleischfarbene Horror (Geschichte) - Horror: Häutungsformel *Gesichtsdieb (Geschichte) - Horror: Gesichtsdieb *Die Vogelscheuche (Geschichte) - Horror: Vogelscheuchen der Toten *Absturz (Geschichte) - Horror: Der Absturz *Der rote Faden (Geschichte) - Horror: Roter Faden des Schicksals *Die ehrwürdigen Vorfahren (Geschichte) - Horror: Makita-Familie *Die hängenden Ballons (Geschichte) - Horror: Hängende Ballons *Lustiger Sommerurlaub (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Lustiger Winterurlaub (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Souichi's Diary of Delights - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Souichi's Home Tutor - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Der Lehrer aus Stoff (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Sōichis Geburtstag (Geschichte) - Horror: Souichi Tsujii *Sōichi und seine Flüche (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *The Silent Room - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Der Sarg (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii *Gerüchte (Geschichte) - Horror: Sōichi Tsujii & Fuchi *Das Modemodel (Geschichte) - Horror: Fuchi *Das Schneckenmädchen (Geschichte) - Horror: Schneckenwerdung *Thing that Drifted Ashore - Horror: Unbekannte Meereskreatur *Schimmel (Geschichte) - Horror: Schimmelinfektion *Schüttelfrost (Geschichte) - Horror: Jadeschnitzerei *Das Gasthaus (Geschichte) - Horror: Badehaus der Hölle *Das ächzende Abflussrohr (Geschichte) - Horror: Kari *Bio-House (Geschichte) - Horror: Vampire *Blutblasenbäume (Geschichte) - Horror: Blutblasenbaum, Vampire *Unerträgliches Labyrinth (Geschichte) - Horror: Antikes Labyrinth *Das Schwert des Reanimateurs (Geschichte) - Horror: Reanimateur, Schemen *Der Wille (Geschichte) - Horror: Taeko, Keiko Yamada *Brücke (Geschichte) - Horror: *Demonology *The Conversation Room *Hallucinations *Bog of the Living Dead *Penpal *Eine etwas andere Geschichte über Oshikiri (Geschichte) *Further Tales of Oshikiri: The Wall *Ice Cream Bus *Gang House *The Smoking Club *Die alte Schallplatte (Geschichte) *The Sleeping Room *The Gift Bearer *Das Haus der Fädenzieher (Geschichte) *Die Stadt ohne Straßen (Geschichte) *Near Miss! *Maptown *Village of the Sirens *Der übernatürliche neue Schüler (Geschichte) *The Bully *House of the Deserter *Father's Heart *Memory *The Back Alley *Love by the Book *In the Soil *Der Zirkus ist da! (Geschichte) *Gravetown *Das Fenster nebenan (Geschichte) *Sleuth Kids: The Second Daughter's Lover *Sleuth Kids: The Assembly of Fallen Ghost *Der lange Traum (Geschichte) *The Story of the Mysterious Tunnel *The Bronze Statue *Drifting Spores *Blood Sickness of the White Sands Village *Der hübsche Junge von der Kreuzung (Geschichte) *The Anxious Woman *Shadows *Screams in the Night *Frankenstein *Das höllische Puppen-Begräbnis (Geschichte) *Memories of Real Shit -YAMI NO KOE- *Dead Man Calling *The Earthbound *Glycerid (Geschichte) *Secret of the Haunted Mansion *Roar of Ages *The Ghost of Golden Time *Blood Slurping Darkness -SHIN YAMI NO KOE - KAIDAN- *Zerquetscht (Geschichte) *Songs in the Dark *Library of Illusions *Soichi's Beloved Pet *Anything But a Ghost! *In the Valley of Mirrors *The Soichi Front -MIMI NO KAIDAN- *The Woman Next Door *Sound of Grass *Graveman *The Seashore *Just the Two of Us *The Scarlet Circle -TOMIE- *Tomie (Geschichte) - Horror: Tomie *Photograph - Horror: Tomie *Kiss - Horror: Tomie *Mansion - Horror: Tomie *Revenge - Horror: Tomie *The Basin of the Waterfall - Horror: Tomie *Tomie Part 2 - Horror: Tomie *Basement - Horror: Tomie *Der Maler (Geschichte) - Horror: Tomie *Murder - Horror: Tomie *Hair - Horror: Tomie *Orphan Girl - Horror: Tomie *Little Finger - Horror: Tomie *Boy - Horror: Tomie *Moromi - Horror: Tomie *Babysitter - Horror: Tomie *Gathering - Horror: Tomie *Passing Demon - Horror: Tomie *Top Model - Horror: Tomie *Old and Ugly - Horror: Tomie -UZUMAKI- *Von Spiralen besessen I (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Von Spiralen besessen II (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Die Narbe (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Wirbelnder Rauch (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Verzerrte Seelen (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Medusa (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Schachtelteufel (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *Die Schnecke (Geschichte) - Horror: Spirale *The Black LIghthouse - Horror: Spirale *Mosquitoes - Horror: Spirale *The Umbilical Cord - Horror: Spirale *The Storm - Horror: Spirale *The House - Horror: Spirale *Butterflies - Horror: Spirale *Chaos - Horror: Spirale *Erosion - Horror: Spirale *Escape - Horror: Spirale *The Labyrinth - Horror: Spirale *Completion - Horror: Spirale *Lost Chapter: Galaxies - Horror: Spirale -MA NO KAKERA- *Futon *Haunted Wood Mansion *Tomio: Red Turtleneck *Der lange Abgang (Geschichte) *Dissection Girl *Black Bird *Nanakuse Kyokumi *Whispering Woman -HELLSTAR REMINA- *Ugly Star - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) *Girl Hunt - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) *Plaguebringer - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) *Under Her Tongue - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) *Licked - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) *Endless Void - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) *Army of One - Horror: Remina (Himmelskörper) -GYO- *The Sad Tale of the Principal Post/ The Enigma of Amigara Fault *The Death - Stench World *The Death - Stench Air Raid *The Death - Stench of Lab#2 *The Death - Stench Circus, Part 2 *The Death - Stench Circus, Part 1 *The Pull of the Death - Stench *The Inheritors *The Death - Stench Device *Pale Kaori *The Death - Stench Invades, Part 2 *The Death - Stench Invades, Part 1 *Infection *Testimony *The Death - Stench Creeps *Flight *Shark Attack *Going Ashore *The Death - Stench in the Air *The Death - Stench of the South Seas -BLACK PARADOX- *Group Suicide *Strange Tale of the Pylorus *Paradoxical Night *Dr. Suka's Villa *The Spirit World Project *To the Dazzling Future *The Licking Woman *Mystery Pavilion -YOUKAI KYOUSHITSU- *Chizumi's Dissolving Love *Dissolving Apartment *Dissolving Beauty *Children of the Earth *Meet Again *Dissolving Classroom -SINGLE STORIES- *Ghost Heights Management Association *Snow White *Kamigami no Yama - Makyou no Mine *Phantom Mansion *Ribs Woman *She is a Slow Walker *Human Chair *Layers of Fear *Demon's Voice *The Summer Time Graduation Trip